Hagane Kanō
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, Hagane Kano is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incompleated catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. (To the New Members of Koukon) "If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be a Koukon." A serious man, he is. But a trustworthy partner as well. -AlphaRay Wavnd Hagane Kanō (鋼叶, Kano Hagane) is a character involved in Naruto Forever. He is an Otogakure Senin who is a master of both the wood release and steel release. He was the former partner of Sasuke in Koukon before his death and the latters promotion to Captin-Commander. Plot History Background Shortly after the time of Yammato's experimentation, Orochimaru would once again try to replicate the first Hokage's DNA. Appearence Personailty In contrast to his partner, Hagane's cool dementor is not made to repel people, but bring them clocer to him. Hagane is shown to be a wise, friendly but lonely, and screat induvisial who will keep to himself, but when talking to many people will gain thier trust and respect. One proiment example is Sasuke Uchiha; at first Hagane hated the Uchiha because he was a traitor to his village, even though he hated Kohona with a passion as well. He even claimed that if Sasuke betrayed Koukon, Hagane would not hesitate to kill him on the spot. But shortly after his placement with Sasuke Uchiha, the two began to form a cloce relationship because they shared the common bond of having vengence to the village of Kohona. Eventualy Hagane began to open up to Sasuke, with the latter viewing him as a brotherly-like friend. Thier friendship was so great that thier teamwork was flawless and became known as the (in)famous Dynamic Duo. Though the both of them did have thier arguements, but they were often comic relief (Sasuke flushing the toilet while Hagane was in the shower. Hagane eating all of Sasuke's tamatoes.) Even uphon his death Hagane's last moments were about Sasuke and the bond they shared togeather. While a man of very few words, Hagane can be outspoken when a senstive topic is being adressed, but this does not mean he is disrespectful or arrogant in any way. But does treat people who he is not fond of, or extremely weaker then he is as a nussence or pest. But Hagane is noted by Kyuaku as a person who easily gets along with anyone. Hagane has a feirce loyalty to Koukon. He seen comming to the orgazations defenses when ever people talk badly about it, and willingly volunteering himself on many of Koukons top-screat missions. Due to this behavior, Hagane was made one of Koukon's top shinobi and trustworthy as well. Saying this, Hagane absolutely detest traitors; with him viewing treason to Koukon as the ultamite crime against Otokugsu. Kyuaku has noted that Hagane is the perfect role model to new members of Koukon as his personailty traits are the example of a perfect Koukon worrior. Powers and Abilities Hagane was respected around the entire Land of Sound. By the time he was 25, his abilities allowed him to become a Sennin, Otogakure's highest shinobi rank. Just a year later, Hagane was made a member of Koukon, Otogakure's hardest and moast respected military group. He was placed as Sasuke's partner, and the two were feared as the Dynamic Duo for thier impressive abilities and flawless teamwork. While not as notable as Shikamaru or Kakashi, Hagane has a vast amount of intellect and experience. Due to him fighting in all of Otogakure's Civil wars, he has displayed knowldege on things people his age have a hard concept of understanding. Besides this, Hagane also has some limited imformation on herbs, and map making. Nature Transformation In his early appearences, Hagane has shown to be extremely skilled in the class of Nature Transformation. He has in his possesion, two Kekkei Genkai; the steel release and the wood release. He can use both with reletive ease and his skill has earned him praise by many. In terms of class, Hagane is noted to be a defensive type as both of his kekkei genkai are focusing on traping, blocking, or distracting the opponet. Though he does have some offensive moves, particulary his Iron Fist, and his steel saliava. As a wood release user, Hagane is also skilled in using earth and water techniques, while the former has yet to be seen, Sasuke has noted Hagane to be one of Otogakure's top earth release users, even more skilled then Mehaundo. He is also shown to use wind release to charge his sword and has displayed limited knowledege on the fire release. Taijustu Hagane is also a skilled user in Taijustu even though he admits to being much weaker then his peers. His fighting style uses his durability and defense as a way to tire foes out before hitting them harshly in a vital area. Kenjustu Hagane has also shown to be a skilled sword user; able to easily block one of Suigestu's sword slashes and use his own sword to elminiate a dozen of Kumogakure shinobi who reside in a country famous for thier swordsmanship. He eventualy develops his own Kenjustu fighting style utlizing his wood release that puts him on a low B-Class level alone. List of Auspice Techniques Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising Steel Release Cage Steel Release Saliava Steel Release: Great Titan Steel Bullet Barrage Technique Steel Release: Impervious Armour Steel Release: Spikefeild Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Violent Water Wave Wood Clone Technique Wood Sword Style Wood Release: Branch Arrows Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique Wood Release: Tree Transformation Jutsu Stats Backstage Pass After creating the Sennin Rank for Otogakure, I wanted to test it out so bad for a character and thus Hagane was born. My two favorite eleamental Kekkei Genkai; Moukton and Koton just had to be used because they are my favorites. I figured that I need a little experience with writing decessed characters, so thats why Hagane was killed in action in his history. I tried to make his personailty a contrast of Sasuke's, but still having a cool dementor like him. Hagane is throughoutly based on my uncle, Thomas Allen, who is a lot like Hagane in many ways. Quotes (To Sasuke) "Just because we both hate Kohona doesn't mean any-damn-thing! You, Uchiha Fuma Sasuke, are a traitor to your village. And I lothe traitors with a passion. You may seem all hero, goody too shoes to everyone else here, but I will not fall for that bullshit. If you ever betray Koukon, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. So from now on as partners, let me tell you some sage advice, be carefull, of ME!" Triva -Hagane means steel while Kano means leaf; a throwback to his Nature Transformations; steel and wood. -Hagane is the 11th Character that I've created. -Both Baraen and Hagane have the same amount of letters in thier first name and last name. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Hagane's hobbies are doing missions for Koukon, and training. *Hagane orginaly wished to fight Sasuke Uchiha, but eventualy gave up on that aspect after seeing how loyal he is to the village. He now wishes to fight any traitor to Otokugsu. *Hagane's favorite food is seafood, particulary crab legs. As for his least favorite, it is olvels. *Hagane has compleated a total of 1237 missions; 421 D-Rank, 366 C-Rank, 205 B-Rank, 210 A-Rank, and 35 S-Rank. *Hagane's favorite word is loyalty (忠誠, Chūsei).